B.C. Foundations English Level 2
ORAL LANGUAGE (Speaking and Listening) It is expected that students will: A1 engage in conversations in order to – express ideas and feelings – tell stories about their lives – display effective listening techniques (e.g., eyes on speaker, ask clarifying questions, appropriate body language) – clarify their understanding of what others express A2 with minimal assistance, pronounce English words clearly and revise words and phrases as needed during conversations with others A3 demonstrate an understanding of others’ ideas and directions by – participating in teacher-facilitated classroom discussions – asking clarifying questions – offering verbal responses to questions asked – following verbal directions READING AND VIEWING It is expected that students will: B1 alphabetize lists of high-frequency words B2 read a minimum of 200 high-frequency words (e.g., words that recur often in materials that students are reading, such as her, him, ask, from) B3 read and demonstrate an understanding of the meaning conveyed by brief, simple illustrated or non-illustrated texts B4 reread familiar texts independently B5 read and demonstrate comprehension of commonly used words and phrases found in familiar reading materials (e.g., forms, brochures, banking information, prescription information, menus, food packages) B6 read or view and demonstrate an understanding of the meaning intended by common symbols and visual texts (e.g., $, @, #, ™, ©, traffic signs, community signs, advertising boards, store marquees) B7 before reading and viewing, make meaning from texts (spoken, written, or visual communication) and increase fluency by – setting a purpose (e.g., discussing the purpose for reading or viewing) – making predictions (e.g., using prior reading and viewing experiences to make predictions and connections, such as looking at cover, illustrations, and headings, and knowledge of the author) – generating questions (e.g., asking questions related to and going beyond the text) – accessing prior knowledge to make connections (e.g., using prior knowledge and experiences to connect with a topic or idea in response to questions about what they already know or in response to pictures or verbal prompts, such as “What does this remind you of?”) B8 during reading and viewing, construct meaning from texts by – describing the author’s main ideas and points of view – predicting what might happen next based on already known information B9 after reading and viewing, develop their understanding of the meaning conveyed in texts by – rereading or “re-viewing” for clarification – describing their interpretation – discussing their interpretation with others – locating text features (e.g., diagrams, headings, bold and italicized words, diagrams, drawings, chapter titles) that support their interpretation B10 expand their vocabulary by sounding out and investigating the meaning of unfamiliar words (e.g., using a dictionary and thesaurus, using knowledge of letter-sound relationships, through conversations with others) WRITING AND REPRESENTING It is expected that students will: C1 communicate meaning by using conventions of writing and representing (i.e., generally accepted mechanics of language) such as – uppercase and lowercase letters (e.g., uppercase case for common proper nouns, such as names of people, cities, streets, and countries) – simple quotation marks – simple verb tenses – past, present, and future – end punctuation (e.g., periods, question marks, exclamation marks) C2 write a minimum of 100 high-frequency words correctly (words that students are likely to write often, such as her, him, ask, from) C3 write a minimum of three complete sentences around a topic using simple past and present verb tenses C4 write complete sentences in response to questions about text read or viewed C5 fill in simple forms C6 generate and organize ideas for writing and representing (e.g., lists, pictures, class discussions, brainstorm, graphic organizers) C7 during writing and representing, use assigned vocabulary and draw on information from a variety of sources (e.g., personal experiences, experiences of others, books, movies) to express ideas C8 with assistance, proofread, edit, and revise own work (e.g., proofread for spelling and revise unclear sentence patterns, check work against established criteria to begin to evaluate own work) EVIDENCE OF THINKING It is expected that students will: D1 with assistance, reflect on and assess their speaking and listening by – referring to criteria (e.g., self- and teacher-generated rubrics and checklists) – setting realistic short- and long-term goals for improvement (e.g., “I will tell a short story about an event in my life.”) – creating a plan for achieving goals (e.g., “I need to practise listening when others are speaking, so I will directly face others when they are talking.”) – evaluating progress and setting new goals (e.g., “When I retell a story to another student, I know they understand me by the discussion we have.”) D2 with assistance, reflect on and assess their reading and viewing by – referring to criteria (e.g., self- and teacher-generated rubrics and checklists) – setting realistic short- and long-term goals for improvement (e.g., “I will generate a question about a story before I read it.”) – creating a plan for achieving goals (e.g., “To practise learning new words, I will write down five new words each day for a week and use my dictionary to learn the spelling, meaning, and pronunciation.”) – evaluating progress and setting new goals (e.g., “I am getting better at understanding the main ideas of what I read.”) D3 with assistance, reflect on and assess their writing and representing by – referring to criteria (e.g., self- and teacher-generated rubrics and checklists) – setting realistic short- and long-term goals for improvement (e.g., “I will write sentences using all the forms of end punctuation.”) – creating a plan for achieving goals (e.g., “To practise using uppercase and lowercase letters, I will write the names, addresses, and interests of eight people that I know.” – evaluating progress and setting new goals (e.g., “I’m getting better at revising my own sentences using the criteria.”) Sources: http://www.bced.gov.bc.ca/irp/pdfs/literacy_foundations/2010literacyfoundations_ela.pdf